l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinjo Scout
The Shinjo Scout were created following the techniques learned from the Hiruma Scouts that trained in the Unicorn lands. Player's Guide: 2nd Ed, p. 145 History Burning Sands The techniques they taught had their roots in the Ki-Rin Clan, when Shinjo and her followers wandered the deserts and plains north of Rokugan, and scouts and outriders kept the clan safe from attacks. They became warriors because in this harsh environment it was necessary. Four Winds, pp. 179-180 Back in Rokugan The Unicorn had a permanent home for their first time, and the Empire had already mapped it with the Imperial Cartographers. With no sense of purpose or duty, the Shinjo Scouts were easy prey for the kolat agents within the Shinjo family, and were heavily infiltrated by them. From scouts and warriors they were transformed in spies and assassins. When the Shinjo's purge began, nearly one in five were eliminated. After the Purge Members of a disgraced family, the Shinjo Scouts were widely reviled. They struggled to rebuild their dojos and strongholds, helped by other Shinjo families. The Khan had used the scouts in his efforts to rebuild relationships with the rest of the Empire, and the scouts once again enjoyed their true purpose. Destroyer War Shinjo Dun commanded the Shinjo Scouts in battle during the Destroyer War. The Kotei 2010 MegaGame In 1172 his detachment aided the Lioness Legion led by Matsu Kenji in the Badger. The Lion force had been ambushed by a superior force of Yobanjin. The State of the Empire 4 Uprisings The plague, the fear for the Destroyers, and the attacks of the returned Army of Fire spread the fire of revolution through the Empire. The Shinjo Scouts withdrew from the fighting in order to ensure that uprisings in their home provinces were quelled. The State of the Empire 6 Closing portals to Gaki-do Asako Inquisitors, Ikoma Wardens, Lady Doji's Eyes, and Shinjo Scouts marshalled to prevent the opening of a portal to Gaki-do advised by the Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko. When they reached the place the portal was already opened and a nearby village attacked. Moto Kang closed the portal driving peasants into it, the way to make its closure possible. The State of the Empire 7 Another portal appeared, but in this time the Shinjo Scouts and Inquisitors were aided by the Spider Dark Wind and a large oni. Eventually the portal was closed when a Fuchitsujo joined the rokugani and demon. The State of the Empire 9 Engagement near Toshi Ranbo Strange human gaijin with jewelry of some sort, supposedly from the Ivory Kingdoms or Ra'Shari, were scouting too close to the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo, when the Shinjo Scouts intercepted them. The State of the Empire 12 The scouts returned to Unicorn lands when news arrived of a Centuriae attack on the Western Steppes. The State of the Empire 14 Kidnapped Imperial courier An Imperial Courier was had been kidnapped and the responsible party soon found itself trapped between the Shinjo Scouts and the Dark Wind cavalry. The abductors threatened to kill the courier unless Shinjo Dun gave his word to allow them to leave once they turned the courier over. After the Imperial was returned, the Dark Wind eradicated the entire force. State of the Empire, Week 15, by Shawn Carman Shinjo Scout Techniques * The Ki-Rin's Grace * Grace of the Unicorn * The Viper's Speed * Speed of the Viper * The Stars are My Guide * A Soul as Swift * Purity of the First Strike * The Swift Soul See also * Shinjo Scout/Meta External Links * Shinjo Scouts (Path of the Destroyer) * Outrider (Heaven and Earth) Category:Unicorn Clan Schools